1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tracking devices and, more specifically, to a device able to track when a person such as a child has roamed a predetermined distance from the base unit and generates an alarm signal upon leaving the monitored area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of tracking devices have been provided in the prior art. Throughout history people have been attempting to keep track of other persons such as children attempting to make sure they are safe and remain within a reasonable distance of their guardian. Such devices attempt to aid a guardian in watching over a child in an attempt to prevent any danger from affecting the child. Devices for monitoring a child have included transmitting devices which are positioned in a child's room while the guardian is in possession of the receiver in another room. Such a device is mainly helpful with infants and is unable to monitor the movements of children once they are able to crawl or walk. Other devices are obtrusive and hard to secure to the child. These devices are bothersome to the child and restrict the movement of the child thus exposing the child to potential danger. Furthermore, as these devices are obtrusive and burdensome the child is likely to attempt to remove such devices thereby negating their effectiveness. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a device for monitoring the movement of a person which is unobtrusive and can be easily secured to the person or child being monitored. It is further desirable to provide a device for monitoring the movement of a person which is able to produce at least one of an audible, visible or vibratory alarm signal when the person has roamed outside a predetermined monitoring area. It is yet further desirable to provide a device for monitoring the movement of a person which is able to indicate a direction and distance of the person being monitored from the base unit.